


Dirty Game

by Pufnica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hot Taeyong, I'm writing NCT smut instead of studying -.-, Jealousy, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Ten is such a tease, so going to fail exams next week xd, taeten - Freeform, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufnica/pseuds/Pufnica
Summary: Ten stepped out of the shower and groped blindly for a towel. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes with it but enough soap was still stinging at him that he couldn't properly concentrate."Fuck," he muttered, running the back of his hand over his tightly closed eyes."Thought you'd never ask."





	

Ten stepped out of the shower and groped blindly for a towel. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes with it but enough soap was still stinging at him that he couldn't properly concentrate.

"Fuck," he muttered, running the back of his hand over his tightly closed eyes.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Ten startled as a body pressed against him, forcing him off balance on onto the slippery floor. He tried to kick the other body off but to no avail.

"Stop struggling."

"Get off!" He twisted to the side and managed to get one leg up to kick at the person attacking him. He struggled to get his legs under him only to have the body force him back to the ground. His attacker grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head.

"Thought you could get clean, did you?"

Ten squirmed. "W-what?"

His attacker's grip tightened around his twisting wrists. He gasped as his attacker slowly lowered his body, pressing his entire length flush against Ten. He leaned down to whisper in Ten's ear, hot and raspy. "Did you think I wouldn't smell him?"

Ten finally managed to blink away enough of the soap to open his eyes. "No, Tae I would never—"

"Shut up." Taeyong slammed his wrists into the hard tile. "Shut up," he said again acerbically. "I saw you when you came home." He pressed their groins flush, forcing Ten to feel his hardness. "Why did you come so late, hmm? The practice finished hours ago. I was waiting for you and you just came straight to the shower. But I can still smell him on you."

Ten struggled again. "W-who."

"The one who fucked you." Taeyong ground their hips together forcefully. "The only you _let_ fuck you. Who was it?"

"No one!"

Ten twisted, breaking one wrist free and tried to push Taeyong off of him. Within seconds Taeyong had him pinned again. The man loomed above him and ripped the towel from his waist, wrapping it around his wrists to hold them together.

"N-n… Taeyong, what—"

"Who was he?" Taeyong could hold him with one hand now, and he traced his other hand down his chest and through the droplets of water collecting there. "Who fucked you? Someone from our band? Was it Jaehyun? I know you find him attractive, Ten. Or was it Johnny, hmm? It must be him. I saw the way he was looking at you."

"He wasn't—No, I mean, no one, Tae, no one."

"Don't lie." Taeyong's soft touch sharpened as he dug his nails into Ten's pliant skin. "Who was he?"

"O-ok!" Ten gasped. "It was Johnny. But it was just a _look_ , Taeyong, I would never—" He gasped as Taeyong twisted his nipple, hard and controlling, and then bent down to suckle it gently.

"Really?" Taeyong asked as he grazed straight white teeth over Ten's pert nipple. Ten tried not to look at him as he did it. He tried not to feel the way Taeyong's jeans tented rough against his bare leg, his erection hot and needy and barely constrained. "Just a look?"

"Yes."

"Fucking liar."

Taeyong bit him. Ten felt his skin give under the pressure and he gasped, unconsciously arching up into that hot wet mouth. "Oh, God."

"What did he do to you, baby?"

 

Taeyong was soft again, licking at the small trail of blood. Ten struggled to find his thoughts and sift through memories. "He… In the dance studio."

"Go on."

Ten felt Taeyong's hand slid down his stomach again to grip him. He realized he was already completely hard just from saying those few words. Ten groaned as Taeyong began to rub his dick slowly.

"There's a table in there. Perfect height." Taeyong's grip tightened around Ten’s wrists, digging the towel into his skin. "I told him to do it. I'd seen the way he was looking at me. I just…" Ten gulped as Taeyong began, softly, to kiss the side of his neck, never once stopping the fabulous rhythm on his dick. "I just bent over and he slid my pants down. Taeyong, don't make me tell you."

Taeyong's hand froze. "Don't _make_ you tell me? You should be begging to tell me." His grip tightened and Ten keened under the pressure. He gasped, gazing at Taeyong as he tried to regain his breath. "What if I offer you a little… incentive?"

"Please, Taeyong, anything."

Taeyong gave him a little half-smile. "I won't tell you what it is until you finish. Did he prepare you?"

"Some." And Taeyong's hand started up again as if it had never stopped. " _Nng_ , but—but not enough. He just slid his long fingers inside me all at once. And stretched me. He called me a slut." Ten shivered as Taeyong let out a long, slow groan. "And he said…" Ten gulped, struggling to speak against the wave of pleasure erupting from Taeyong's expert touch. "He said sluts didn't deserve his time."

"What did he do to you?" Taeyong asked again, breathlessly.

"He fucked me." Ten moaned. Ten tried to keep on topic against the sound. "He drove into me. His hands were holding my hips perfectly still. I couldn't thrust back into him. But I wanted to."

" _Ten._ "

But Ten was lost now. "He pounded into me until I could hardly stand and then he pressed my chest against the table." Taeyong's hand sped up and Ten choked. "G-God, and, and he just kept hitting me _there_ and there was so much pleasure, Tae."

"Like I give you?"

"Different," Ten continued. Taeyong's hand showed no signs of stopping now. "He was so hot, Taeyong. And big. He filled me up and stretched me until I couldn't breathe. But I moaned _your_ name as he came inside me, _his_ come dripping down my leg."

"Fuck, Ten." Taeyong twisted his grip and flicked his thumb across slit and that was all it took to push Ten over the edge. Ten thought of that thick come sliding down his leg as he came fast and hard in Taeyong's tight grip.

Taeyong milked the aftershocks out of him. "…Did he let you come?"

"N-no."

Taeyong leaned over him and grinned. "Good. You didn't deserve it."

Ten felt warm and fuzzy. "Did I deserve it now?"

"Hmm." Taeyong released his grip on Ten's wrists. "I think you deserve your reward for telling me that little story."

"P-please." Ten didn't even rub at his wrists. He was used to the red rawness. It made the pleasure feel sharper in comparison. He watched Taeyong stumble to his feet and unzip his pants. He pulled out his cock and grinned down at him.

"Lock your hands behind your back and suck me off."

Ten scrambled to obey. He held his hands behind his back and very nearly fell onto Taeyong's cock in his excitement. He opened his mouth and slipped his lips over the head. He didn't get a chance to do much before Taeyong grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged—too hard, not hard enough—him forward, forcing him to take Taeyong deep into his throat or choke.

Ten swallowed, once, as he situated himself and watched Taeyong shiver at the sensation. He did it again for good measure before drawing back as if to escape. Ten forced Taeyong to shove himself into his mouth.

"Fuck, just suck it already."

Ten refused and Taeyong tightened his grip on his hair, forcing his mouth on and off his needy erection. The pace quickened and soon Taeyong was lost in forcing Ten to let him fuck his mouth and _God damn_ if that wasn't what Ten had wanted in the first place. Ten moaned as Taeyong pounded into him and he tried to get his tongue involved but it was too fast, too simply complicated for him to move.

" _Slut_ ," Taeyong ground out. "You wanted me to fuck that lying mouth of yours, didn't you." He gasped, tipping his head back as he thrust his hips forward.

Then Ten joined in, sliding Taeyong's entire length down his slick throat and letting out a low, rumbling moan that could only mean _yes_. He felt Taeyong twitch as he came and Ten swallowed as much as he could, a drop or two dribbling down the corner of his mouth to land on his knee.

Taeyong pulled out of his mouth and stared down at him, breathing heavily. After a moment the breaths turned into a quick, soft laugh. Taeyong giggled a moment longer until Ten joined in, standing to kiss the smile spreading across his Taeyong's face.

"Did I seriously bite you?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Sorry." Taeyong buried his face in Ten's shoulder, still shaking from his orgasm and laughter. Ten wrapped the taller man in a strong hug and grinned into Taeyong's neck.

"No big deal." He giggled—he couldn't help it. "So what'd you think of my story?"

"Ten, I've _been_ in the dance studio. There is no table in that room."

Ten smirked again. "I'll try to be more accurate next time."

Taeyong leaned back and graced Ten with a slow, lazy kiss. As he pulled away he nipped at him softly. "You'd better."


End file.
